brawlstarsconceptionfandomcom-20200213-history
Ballerina Dancer
The Ballerina Dancer (real name Bella) is a Brawler and Piper's younger sister, since she is a ballet dancer she can perform such dances very well. She has moderate health, her attack performs a kick with her spiky shoe as well as flinging her shoe forward to damage her opponents, her super is that she leaps around the map and damages anyone that she lands on, her star power reduces the damage of her and allies nearby taken for the duration of her attack. When she dies, she will drop a pair of shoe that she is wearing and her tiara on the floor as an animation. Brawler Stats Movement Speed: (Very Fast) Health/Defense: Main Attack/Offense: Main Attack Range: (Long) Main Attack Reload: (Very Fast) Utility: Super Range: (Long) Attack: Point Shoes She uses her left leg to swing from right to left in a wide angle and flings her pointed shoe as an projectile forward during the halfway swing and completes the swing (same damage even after fling) which both damages opponents, the kick from her leg is her melee attack and the flinging shoe is her ranged attack and are done in the same attack, opponents can take damage only from her kick or her shoe but not both depending on their distance from her. Her swing attack has a short animation time similar to bi-bitch's. She is able to quickly wear her pointed shoes (from where?) right after she attacks. There is a cool poem about this attack: "Shiny Silvery Spiked Steel Shoe Swing". *Damage: 240 *Reload: 1.0 seconds *Range: 3 tiles (swing), 8 tiles (shoe projectile) *Pierce: all (swing), 1 (shoe projectile) *Burst Potential: Medium Health Base Health: 900 Spectrum: Medium End Super: Leap Her super performs a ballerina leap, this is a mobility move that allows her to jump over walls or/and moves faster on the map, she has a fast leaping speed which makes opponents have a hard time chasing her down and she lands with her shoes first to damage opponents at her landing spot (it has a small damage radius), the super itself is pretty weak but it charges up very fast which requires only 2 - 3 hits to charge it up from empty, this allows her to perform her leap often and more times (than piper) in the match. This super behaves like inverse piper's super that she deals damage when she lands instead of when she leaps. Here is the list of how many hits required to charge up her super: *Melee + Melee = Super (2) *Melee + Ranged/Super + Ranged/Super = Super (3) *Ranged/Super + Ranged/Super + Ranged/Super = Super (3) Star Power: Protective Pirouette When she performs her main attack and when she lands from her leap (super), she and her teammates who are near her will take half damage from enemies attacks for 1.5 seconds, timing her attack well is a good way to utilize this star power, they will have a yellow shield to indicate that star power is active. This can be explained that her sufficient belle skills allows her to mitigate the attacks impact. Aspects Ratings Brawler *Ease of Use: ★★★☆☆☆☆☆☆☆ *Range: ★★★★★★★☆☆☆ *Accuracy: ★★★★★★★★☆☆ *Power: ★★★★★★★☆☆☆ *Mobility: ★★★★★★★★★★ *Stamina: ★★★★★★★★☆☆ *Utility: ★★★★★★★☆☆☆ *Crowd Control: ★★★★★★☆☆☆☆ Game Modes *Bounty: Excellent *Smash & Grab/Gem Grab: Great *(solo) Showdown: Great *Heist: Good *Brawl Ball: Decent *Boss Fight/Big Game: Good *Robo Rumble: Fair *(duo) Showdown: Good *Boss Fight (2018): Fair *Siege: Good Skins Notes about the Martial Arts Outfit: She wears Geta for her shoes when using this skin. Gallery New Brawler BELLA Leaked?! - Multiple Star Powers Confirmed?!.jpg|The thumbnail of the video Kairosbella.svg|The part when he is talking about this brawler (near end of video). Trivia *I decided to place her in the epic rarity since she is related to piper (rarity not stated). *This brawler concept appeals to me from the KairosTime Gaming video so i decided to rewrite her on this site with the official information from him and my own ideas mashup-ed and by filling up whatever information that is not stated by him. I really wanted her to bed ended up in the real game because this brawler is such a cool idea. **I have make some differences from what he stated to make her more mechanics more distinct from the other brawlers, this includes: ***Her main attack also flings her spiked shoe forward to make her both a melee and ranged brawler at the same time, technically. ***Her super charges quickly and her super makes her jumps once instead of multiple times. ***Her star power will make her takes reduced damage while she is attacking. ***Her movement speed is faster because she got such athletic abilities to do so. *This is what KairosTime Gaming has stated about the Ballerina Dancer: **The star power "Protective Pirouette" does not seems to fit on any of the existing 26 brawlers. ***It reduces damage on her teammates who are close to her. **He stated that the new "leaked" brawler would be a ballerina dancer. ***She is piper's little sister ****Based on this i would guess that she is a middle school age brawler (12-15). **She joins brawl stars arena and kicks people with her point shoes similar to bi-bitch's bat attack. **She is a medium health (more hitpoints than piper and less than bi-bitch) and a short range brawler. **She has more damage than bi-bitch's attack and less HP than her. **Her super will be leap, she leaps around the map and bounce around the map and deal damage upon her landing. **This brawler is both a joke concept and a serious concept because the star power Protective Pirouette is already for carl's second power (come on just rename carl's star power to a different one because PP suits better for her not him) (joke), and her mechanics is distinct enough from other brawlers (with this remaster) and works well for the game theme (serious). *Her super landing radius is slightly smaller than piper's bombs radius. *It makes sense that her first name is Bella since it is a real name and he stated that this is her name. *"Bella is my name and ballerina is my sport". *Her brawling style is pretty similar to the Dancer. Category:Brawlers Category:Epic Brawlers Category:Joke Conceptions Category:Serious Conceptions Category:Brawler with star powers Category:Brawler with specials/star power type P Category:American Frontier